I Knew I should Have Knocked
by NinjaBunnyAttack
Summary: All Sakura wanted in her high school life was to make Sasuke realize that they belonged together. So why is it that Naruto always seems to mess everything up for her?


I always wondered why bad things happen to good people. I was a normal girl only asking that the boy I liked return my feelings. Of course my dreams were dashed and I scared for the rest of my life! The tragedy that I am speaking of happened during my senior year of high school, right after winter break.

"Sasuke!" I shouted while I grasped onto Sasuke's strong arm. His glare towards me did nothing to discourage me, after all he was just playing hard to get!

"What?" He practically barked and snatched away his arm.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today?" I said while a faint blush found its way onto my cheeks.

"Hn. Then I will be at your house at five so be ready." He said like he was talking about nothing more than the weather. I felt my heart rate accelerate.

"Y-you mean. You will?" I said while my eyes shone with hope. Beat that Ino pig!

"Oi you stupid teme!" Shouted the most annoying voice on the planet. I felt my smile die as Sasuke turned his head behind him when a tan arm snaked around his neck. Stupid Naruto! Always getting in the way of Sasuke and my alone time! Naruto looked up at me and smiled that ridiculous smile.

"Hi Sakura! You look pretty as ever." He complimented while still clinging to poor Sasuke's neck.

"Hmph! Listen Naruto you need to stop bugging Sasuke so much! It's annoying." Naruto's smile fell a little but the person that surprised me was Sasuke!

"Shut-up." He said so coldly that I felt the tears in my eyes begin to swell but I refused to show weakness, because Sasuke hated weakness. Naruto laughed and fully jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Dobe!"

"Hahaha Teme come on let's go!" Naruto said as he pointed towards the end of the hallway. Sasuke huffed and turned towards me. I felt my face flush in anger at the attention Naruto had stolen from me.

"Like I said before I will be at your house at five. It's my job to help learn your materials for class." He said while turning around and walking away. The embarrassment and anger I was feeling inside crushed whatever hope that had built in my chest; quickly killed with his sharp words. Defeated once again I walked out to my car.

Sasuke, Naruto, and I had all gone to the same elementary school, which of course was where my love for him began. But stupid Naruto had a crush on me and so him and Sasuke would always be in fights causing me to look bad! Not to mention it made it so Naruto stole all of Sasuke's attention. However by the fifth grade something happened and Sasuke's parents were killed leaving Sasuke and his older brother alone. When we graduated from elementary school I thought I would never see Sasuke again.

Middle school came around and Sasuke was transferred to another school. I cried for days when I thought that I would never see my beloved Sasuke again. Not to mention stupid Naruto had to end up going to the same school as me. I was astonished to find out though how close Naruto and Sasuke-kun really were. It turned out that Naruto had been going over to Sasuke's house from the end of seventh grade through all of eighth grade, which I didn't find out until the end of eighth grade. I instantly went up to him demanding he tell me why he was bothering Sasuke and how the hell he figured out his new address, of course I thought he was picking fights with him and was going to stand on Sasuke's side till the end. However his answer surprised me when he scratched the back of his head and said, "The teme's my best friend… but make sure you don't tell him! He would never let me live it down believe it!" and then he walked to his class. I was floored at this new information and before I could really think about it we were going to high school.

When I entered high school and saw Sasuke in my English class I knew it was destiny. Ever since the first day of my freshmen year I had been putting my all into making Sasuke mine and now that we were seniors…I just assumed we would have been together by now! I mean everyone thought so! When I realized that my love life with Sasuke was going nowhere I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was a straight A student, of course to impress him, so at the beginning of this year, when I still wasn't getting Sasuke's full attention, it seemed that I couldn't get my head around trigonometry. My parents instantly noticed my failing grades and decided to get me a tutor. Of course I just happened to mention how Sasuke was passing the class with a hundred percent. And as it turned out my parents jumped on this and immediately asked him to become my tutor. Since the beginning of the tutor sessions I have been trying to show Sasuke that I would be the perfect girlfriend.

But it seemed that Sasuke was shyer than I thought. I mean how could he not understand that our feelings where mutual and that I loved him too. All it meant was that I had to try harder! After all Sasuke and I were meant to be together.

I rushed home that night and got ready for Sasuke to come over. I dressed in a pale pink long sleeve shirt that v necked and whore my white ruffled skirt. I put some of my hair back on the side with a cute soft green butterfly clip. Once I finished putting on my make-up I looked in the mirror looking for any flaws. Seeing none I winked at myself in the mirror and turned to prepare my school work. I actually really didn't need any help with trig but any excuse to see Sasuke outside of class was fine.

At exactly 5:00 PM the doorbell rang and I sprinted downstairs to open the door. I practically shoved my mother in my haste to reach the handle, who only rolled her eyes in response. I calmed down a little and fixed my hair before opening the door only to have my breath stolen away. There Sasuke was in all his glory wearing a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. It wasn't tight but fit him enough making him look even sexier than before and I felt that a little piece of drool began to hang from my mouth. Sasuke's scowl only added to his amazing beauty and when I found that his eyes were on me I felt my heart stop. Was it… Could it be… Sasuke was-

"Are you going to let me inside?" He said calmly and I felt my face flush at my own stupidity. I quickly stepped out of his way while he casually walked into my house. As we walked up the steps I told myself how it would be ok and that I still had plenty of time to impress Sasuke with my charm!

We finally made it up to my room. This time something was going to happen. We might kiss, he might confess his love to me, maybe he just might smile at me like he does at Naruto. I was determined to make Sasuke see me the same way as I did him either way. He had to know that we belonged together. So when I found that things were going no different than usual I began to panic. I was sitting at my desk while Sasuke leaned over me and began to explain the chapter, just like always. My voice shot out of my throat faster than I could think of something to say.

"What? Do you have a question already?" He was irritated mainly because he hated to be interrupted. I quickly thought of something to say.

"Um… Do you want a glass of water?" I asked meekly while I mentally smacked myself in my head. Water? Did I really just ask if he wanted some water? How stupid could I be? Argh how unattractive.

As I sat there wallowing in my stupidity I heard a snort come from behind me and slowly I turned to see that Sasuke had….laughed. I made Sasuke laugh! Oh now my heart was soaring and I felt my knees were shaking in excitement.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and it seemed to catch his attention from whatever dream he was in, hopefully it was about me. This was what I was looking for. This connection this-

"Sorry you sounded like the dobe." Not this. Naruto? Why was it always Naruto? I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I take offence to that. I'm not some annoying idiot." I tried to pout cutely and bring the focus back to us. But instead of getting another apology I got a glare.

"You're right. You're not." He said making it sound like a bad thing. I tried to laugh to get the tension to lessen.

"Come on stop brining Naruto into our time. That idiot ruins everything between us." I complained hoping to knock some sense back into Sasuke's head. This however only seemed to make him become colder.

"Hn." Was all he replied and I felt that I had to defend myself. Let him know that I wasn't as mean or crazy as I sounded. I just wanted him to notice me more than anyone else, was that so bad?

"I mean how could Naruto not be annoying. He isn't like the rest of us. His parents died and he never had to live by any rules except for his own. So annoying that he can just do whatever he likes!" I said hotly while running my fingers through my hair anxiously.

Sasuke gently threw his book onto the bed and began to pack his things without a word.

"W-where are-"

"You're annoying." He said so coldly I felt the icicles stabbing my heart. I couldn't do anything as he walked out of my room, out the door, and what felt like out of my life.

"Sakura what's going on? Why did Sasuke leave?" My mother asked concerned. I couldn't answer because the only thing going through my head was 'annoying'. How can I be such a screw up? I mean of course Sasuke would get offended because he didn't have any parents either! Oh I'm such a stupid dummy! And now he probably won't ever speak to me again! Is this how Naruto feels when I tell him that he is annoying? Maybe… maybe I'll try being nicer to him. Yeah maybe I should start with that.

The next day started like any other and I felt that maybe I wouldn't be able to talk to Naruto. By the end of the day I was about to give up when I saw him walking to his car. My instincts kicked in and I ran after him.

"Naruto!" I shouted from across the lot. He kept walking like he didn't hear anything. Was he getting revenge on me? Was he trying to make me feel what I made him feel? The guilt and shame made me push myself to run even faster after him. I felt like tears were about to pour down my face when I noticed that the idiot had headphones in.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOOO!" I screamed and he turned just in time for my fist to meet his face. He went flying across the parking lot and I stomped over to where his body was twitching on the ground. I grabbed him by the collar and gave him good shake.

"Would you listen to when people are calling you? Jeez you moron!" I shouted to a basically unconscious Naruto.

"S-Sakura…C-can't breathe." He gasped. I let go of his shirt and he collapsed back onto the ground and panted heavily. I started to cool off and remind myself to stay calm and collected. The whole point of this was to be nicer to Naruto which I already epically failed. I turned to Naruto to apologize but he beat me to it.

"Sorry that I didn't hear you Sakura-chan. Did you need something?" He asked while he smiled at me. It was in this moment that I realized how truly bright Naruto was. I sighed and bonked his head lightly.

"You dummy… I'm sorry too…The way I have been treating you…" I couldn't find the right words to express what I was feeling but Naruto seemed to understand that. He stood up and placed his hand on my head. Funny I never pictured Naruto having such big hands, and when did he get so tall? Why had I never noticed before this?

We talked for a little while after that about nothing really in particular. I was surprised when I asked him if he was dating anyone that his cheeks lit up. I wondered for a moment who the girl could be. Of course he denied it but his expression said it all. When we parted ways I felt much better than I had in a while. I felt like Naruto and I were going to become really good friends and I felt bad that I had ignored him up until this point. I mean when we were kids he was just so annoying that as we grew up I never really noticed the changes.

I don't know why I felt so compelled to go to Sasuke's house and tell him what happened. I wanted to let him know that I made amends with Naruto and that we could all be friends now. I sped home and changed into something cute(I couldn't go see Sasuke without looking cute…) and then drove to his house. It had been about two hours since school had ended so Sasuke should have definitely been able to get comfortable. I walked up to the door and was about to ring the bell when the door was opened for me. I gawked at what I had come to know in passing to be Sasuke's older brother. He was definitely good looking but he seemed much colder than Sasuke was. He looked down at me and I thought I was going to cry.

"Can I help you?" He asked his voice smooth and cold as ice. My throat dried up for a second and my mouth began to flap open and shut.

"Sasuke…Tutor…I'm supposed to meet him." My voice was timid and I sounded incredibly dumb but this man was so terrifyingly beautiful I couldn't help it. The man looked at me for a second before nodding toward the house.

"He is inside." He said as passed me to get to his car. I quickly went in and closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I was pretty sure that my heart was going to burst out form my chest if I didn't get it under control soon.

Finally when I felt that I wasn't going to have an anxiety attack I began to into the house. It was at that moment I realized that I in Sasuke's house. I felt my heart beat up again but this time I rushed in order find Sasuke's room.

After many trail errors I thought I was going to have to call 911 to get me out of this house! Did I mention how huge Sasuke's house was? I forgot? Ah well let me tell you now it was ginormous! I wonder if Sasuke and I got married, would we have a house like this? I felt my cheeks redden at the picture of Sasuke and me living together in a house like this. I was so lost in my thoughts that the noises I heard weren't registering. That was until I heard another creek. I turned to the door where the creaking noise had come from. What could be in here?

I wondered for a minute if maybe I should knock first but my curiosity quickly made me dismiss the idea all together. Slowly I opened the door so I wouldn't make a sound. When there was a crack big enough for me to see through I looked into the room.

The large bedroom was basically empty except for a large bed in the center of the wall, the clothes on the floor, a desk in the corner, and the two bodies on the bed. Said bodies were completely naked and their limbs were tangled together in a hot mess. I was about to turn away when someone spoke.

"I will make you say it Sasuke." Said a voice I had only been conversing with a couple hours ago.

"Try it." Replied the other voice I had always dreamed would huskily whisper to me like that.

Naruto slid his mouth over Sasuke's and a fierce tongue battle began. They were fighting for dominance and each trying to push the battle into the other's mouth. Finally Sasuke pulled away for air and Naruto used that opportunity to kiss down Sasuke's body, leaving marks along the way like bread crumbs to find his way home. Sasuke moaned when Naruto began to map out Sasuke's chest while pinching and rubbing over his nipples.

"Ahhhhnn!" Moaned the velvet soft voice that belonged to Sasuke. He reached up and grabbed hold of the blond locks yanking them until his and Naruto's lips met once more. Naruto in response grabbed onto the creamy white skin on Sasuke's hips and rubbed together their arousal. Both moaned at contact. Sasuke began to bite and lick Naruto's neck until it was also covered in his markings. When Sasuke sucked a particular spot on Naruto's neck Naruto surged forward and moaned.

"That all you got dobe?" Sasuke asked with smirk of confidence. Naruto growled and flipped Sasuke over so that he was laying on his stomach while his ass was in the air.

"Not even close you bastard." Naruto replied with just as much confidence. Sasuke grunted which turned into a moan when Naruto rocking came in time with the thrusts he was giving to Sasuke's cock.

"Ahhhnnnn more." Sasuke moaned as he rubbed against Naruto which of course Naruto obliged and rocked harder against Sasuke's ass. Naruto reached over and grabbed a bottle pouring it over his fingers while he leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"You ready?" Sasuke only nodded in reply. Naruto took one of the finger that had been lathered in the stuff from the bottle and shoved it up Sasuke's ass.

"Naruto!" I could tell Sasuke was trying hold in a scream from the over flowing pleasure he was feeling, if his expression had anything to do with it. Sasuke looked so lewd and hot. Naruto must have noticed because he then put in another finger making Sasuke moan and squirm all at once.

"Enough!" Sasuke growled as he grabbed the hand that was entering him. Naruto nodded seeming to be in complete agreement. Naruto grabbed the bottle once more and poured, what I assumed was some type of lotion, into his hand which then was applied to his arousal causing a low hiss to erupt from his mouth. Without any warning Naruto slammed himself against Sasuke producing him to scream Naruto's name.

"Do you w-want something?" Naruto teased causing a growl to emit from Sasuke. Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs farther apart and slammed back into him causing what little composure Sasuke had to crumble. Soon Sasuke was meeting Naruto for every thrust and was basically impaling himself onto Naruto's cock. The moans steadily becoming full out screams of pleasure.

"Say it." Naruto demanded while savagely thrusting in and out of Sasuke.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked too lost in the pleasure to care what Naruto was really saying,

"Say that you l-love me." Naruto said but all words died when Sasuke let out another scream and arched off the bed. Naruto grunted and began to thrust without any rhythm as hard and fast as he could.

"Close." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hair and yanked him down until their lips crashed together in an ungentle kiss. A few more thrust had Sasuke arching up and screaming Naruto name and a little later Naruto moaned out Sasuke's.

They collapsed on top of each other while exchanging a soft and gentle kiss. Finally when they broke apart Naruto rolled off of Sasuke but laid so that his body faced Sasuke.

"Say it." Naruto said between pants. Sasuke's glare returned and his already flushed face turned darker.

"Idiot." He mumbled while turning away from Naruto.

"Come on bastard! I say it all the time it's about time you said it back." Naruto complained and I hated that I understood where his feelings were coming from. The insecurities and the fear of being rejected. Naruto's where written all over his face even if he tried to hide it. Sasuke must have noticed them too because he rolled back over and kissed Naruto one more time.

"Dobe…" He whispered like it was some sort of secret that no else should hear. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke much more passionately until they both had to break for air.

"I love you." He said against Sasuke's mouth.

"Hn. Same dobe…" And they shared one more soft kiss before Naruto attempted to snuggle with him. I thought Sasuke would fight or struggle to get out of the embrace but he grunted while a red hue began to form on his cheeks.

"Idiot." He grumbled but he didn't really do anything to get out of the hold. However by this point I wasn't even watching as I ran from the house in a mist of confusion. I always thought that somehow Sasuke and I would end up together but what if Sasuke really didn't want me? I couldn't even comfort myself and think that Sasuke was thinking of me let alone a girl at all while he was having sex! However the biggest concern at the moment was hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice the blood splatters on the floor which was rushing out of my nose.

I never asked Sasuke to help with my tutoring and my math grades miraculously shot up without his help. I couldn't look at Sasuke and Naruto for a full two months after that incident! I knew I should have knocked on the damn door.

**Hey guys! Well this is a one-shot that I just randomly wrote up and I hope that you thought it was good. I was hoping it would be funny but I don't think that is what it came across as...Hmmmm... oh well anyway if any of you are reading my other story "Where Did I Go Right", don't worry I am still writing it and will continue to update it weekly(hopefully) ;) and if you haven't read it than you should totally read it! lol Anyway review on this story and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
